Love of a Lifetime
by Hopeless-baka
Summary: What if Harry hadn't killed Voldemort in his first year?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:There will be Albus/ Ron/ Hermione/ Ginny bashing in ,this is a you don't know what this means, go to and read the stories on you can already tell that there will be the bashing of these characters because I don;t even know if I spelled their names right! And there will also be character death, and many other yummy yaoiness.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own any of the characters in this story, nor do I make any profit from this story.

Harry stepped through the flames surrounding the room holding the mirror. Scanning his eye's over the room, he was shocked to find that instead of professor Snape as he and his friends had thought it would be, it was professor Quirrel standing in front of the mirror. A sinking feeling sank in his stomach, and he called out in a weak voice.

"Professor?" His voice broke slightly as fear gripped at his heart. The taller male turned, a smirk on his pale face as his eye's rested on Harry.

"Harry! So...prosperous of you to join us." The older male called out, raising a hand and crooking his finger, motioning to Harry to come forward. Harry frowned. Firstly, the other male didn't stutter like he usually did, and he also said 'us' instead of 'me'. When Harry didn't move, Quirrel's eye's narrowed slightly.

"NOW Potter! Least I need to drag you over like a child by the wrist!"The older man snapped, instantly causing Harry to rush over to his professors' side with fear flashing in his eye's. The other mans eye's seemed to have taken a gentler look to them. And that, though, was when Harry noticed that his professors eye's were more green then before. Harry felt his eye's tear up slightly, only to quickly turn away from him.

"What do you see in the mirror Harry?" His professor asked softly without looking at the boy. Whipping his eye's, Harry looked up at the mirror, shocked to find himself looking at an older version of himself curled up in Lucius Malfoy's, Hogwarts potions master's-Severus Snape's-, and an even older version of the himself in the mirror's arms. His cheeks flushed were names over the older man's heads, and, what shocked him really, was the fact that the third man's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry froze up, shock clearly written on his face as his eye's met his older versions. The mirror Harry pointed to the back of his head, then pointed to Tom, then pointed to Quirrel with a wink and a loving smile towards the other three men before the image was gone.

"Tom" Harry whispered, feeling his professor tense up beside him.

"What did you just sssssay boy" Harry blinked, surprised to hear a new voice. Raising his head sharply, he saw a snake like face in the mirror. His eyes were steady as they scanned over Harry's face, causing a deep blush to burn over Harry's face.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry breathed out, starring with shock up towards the other mans face. Tears welled up in his eye's as he realized creature side sobbed in joy at the mere site of those green and silver snake eyes.

"My mate. my beloved." Harry breathed out as he felt two other links within his mind form other than the one that had been formed when he had entered the great hall. Voldemort's eyes widened as soon as those words were spoken. He already knew of Severus and Lucius being two of his mates, but he never realized that the very boy he had tried to slay that very Halloween night would have been his other mate. Anger ate at him as he hissed low in angry parseltoung, causing Harry to shudder and moan in pleasure as his eyes closed tightly. A smirk spread across Voldemorts face at the sight.

"Harry." He spoke softly, kneeling in front of the boy as he spoke. Harry looked up with innocent eyes.

"Were is the philosopher's stone?" he asked in the same tone he had used before. At harry's questioning look, he answered softly.

"If I have it, then I can come to you I can love you, aswell as Lucius and Severus can aswell sooner. We can take you away from those disgusting people who've hurt you. We'll make sure that they'll never harm you so you don't have to ever see nor go back to them." He told him with love in his eye's. With every word Harry's eye's glazed over with joyful tears at the mere thought of the promise. A wide smile spread across Harry's face at the images that it brought to him.

"You promise?" Harry asked timidly, looking nervous and worried.

"Of course I do 't worry. We'll protect you with out lives." Tom whispered soothingly. Harry seemed hesitant as he ran it over in his mind, before he slipped the stone out of his pants pocket carefully,holding it in the palm of both hands. It's blood-red color seeming to shine upon Harry's hands and arms. His eye's shined with joy and love as he stared up at Tom. Quirrel slipped the stone out of Harry's hands, smiling fondly down at him, before suddenly his body turned to dust, leaving Tom standing at his full height, just as he was in the mirror. Harry's eye's were wide in wonder and joy, tears once again spilling forth from his eye's. Tom turned towards him, love shinning within his eye's.

"I'll be back for you my I can promise you." He whispered softly in his ear. And before Harry knew what the hell just happened, he was suddenly alone and in front of the mirror, laying on his side with his glasses missing.

"Harry!" A deep male voice filled his ears, causing him to moan whether it was from pain or pleasure, he wasn't quite sure. He was carefully scooped up into a pair of warm,strong arms and easily moved out of the dungeons. He could feel every step the man took, and could feel the mans heartbeat. Though, his heart rate wasn't all that , the rate was extremely raged, beating as quickly as his feat were slamming against the ground. His breathing was heavy and ragged as he ran,his mind was in turmoil as he ran to the hospital wing. He was nearly in tears as he realized that if Harry dies, he'll never be able to keep living. He would rather be dead than let his pressous mate die. Turning around, he slammed into the doors of the hospital wing. Stumbling, he cried out Poppy's name, pure fear coursing through his veins as tears welled up in his eye's. Poppy's head snapped up and she quickly rushed in. motioning Severus to place Harry on a bed. Severus's breathing was becoming even more ragged as he watched Harry's face contort in sudden pain. Covering his mouth with his hands,he closed his eye's tightly, inwardly sobbing and trying to get in touch with Lucius.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I'm really sorry this is short. I really didn't mean for it to be but it was. Plus it looked longer on my other file so I didn't even realise it until afterwards. So here it is my dear readers! And please don't send flames please.

Lucius Malfoy flinched suddenly while in the middle of a meeting with the minister. Closing his eyes so that he may try to figure out why the hell he suddenly flinched. Pain erupted through his link to Severus, and he became instantly worried. Excusing himself from the minister's office, he opened up the link swiftly, only to be bombarded with Severus's sobbing. To say he was worried would be and understatement. He was shocked beyond belief. Moving swiftly, he slunk into his office, closed and locked the door both magically and manually, before he sunk down into his plush black and emerald high-back arm chair. Leaning back, he slumped against it with his eyes closed, all the while opening his link and trying to sooth his mate so he could tell him what was wrong.

"Severus, love, what's wrong?" Lucius asked, getting more worried by the minuet as his love's sobbing seemed to be getting worse.

"I-it's Harry, love, he could die at any moment and it would be all my fault! I didn't get to him in time! If he dies, then all of us would die, and it would be all MY fault!" Severus sobbed, clinging to himself as they rested within their mind-link room. Suddenly, the black/green door with a silver basilisk in graved into it slammed open. Standing in all his glory was Tom Riddle himself. He looked just as he had when he was in his late 30's - early 40's, and he held the attention of two of his younger mates easily. Their eye's widened in shock, love, and joy at the sight of their true dominate. Gliding forward, he knelt in front of the two other's in the room as he stared into their eye's with love filling his up to the brim.

"My mates. I have returned to you!" His voice was soft, yet it held pure joy at being once again reunited with two of his mates. Severus sobbed, lunging forward and attaching himself to the front of Tom's robes with tightly clenched fists and shaking shoulders. Lucius moved next with his head on Toms open shoulder and an arm around Severus's back. Tom held the two men in his arms as he closed his eyes.

"We need to get Harry away from the Old Man and away from the school."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I would like to apologize for the length and also the lack of updates. It explains it in both the last chapter and in the next one. I've been attempting to get the chapters written but I have little to no time at all. So I'm very sorry about you all having to wait, but you're going to have to wait just a bit longer. So now on to the story!

Harry blinked slowly, confused as to how he had gotten to the hospital wing. The last he remembered was a deep voice, filled to the brim with fear and worry, calling his name, and a pair of warm, strong arms picking him up in a comforting and protective sound of soft, steady breathing could be heard beside him, and it caused a delighted shiver to run through his spine, a soft moan of pleasure escaping him, causing a hitch in the steady breathing. Turning his head towards the sound, his heart soared and fluttered as joyful tears welled up in his eyes. Severus had fallen asleep with his arms tucked under his eye's were closed and his breathing was steady, but he looked anything but peaceful. There were tear tracks on his face, dark circles under his eyes. His pale skin seemed even more pale, and it was obvious he wasn't getting enough sleep. And if the empty bottle of Fire Whiskey was anything to go by, then he had most likely fallen asleep drunk and would have a terrible hang over when he woke up. His joyful tears turned sad as he watched one of his beloved mates in such pain. Scooting over towards Severus, his fingers gently brushed his cheek in a loving gesture. Suddenly, one of Severus's hands shot up and captured Harry's hand, causing Harry to gasp in shock. A pair of deep, pained filled black eye's snapped open in surprise, starring into Harry's own deep emerald eye's.

"Harry?" Severus's voice was raspy from crying, and it broke Harry's heart to hear such a sound. Harry smiled and nodded, tears welling up in his eyes , he was pulled into a tight embraces with a cheek pressed against his own and a voice murmuring soothingly into his ear.

"Don't worry Harry. I've got you. I'll never let you die. EVER!" Severus's voice started to shake as he promised more and more to keep Harry safe. Tears streamed down his pale face as he clung desperately to his younger mate. The doors suddenly slammed open, smacking into the walls. Both Severus and Harry's eye's snapped up towards the doors. Standing there, in all his silken robed glory, was Lucius' third eldest mate. Harry's eyes widened with joy at being in the same room as two of his mates.

"Lucius" Severus breathed out, bringing Harry closer to him so that he could also see Lucius. The other mans eye's scanned over the room, stopping on Severus and Harry. His movements were slick as a panther as he moved quickly. Reaching out, his arms enveloped both Severus and Harry in a tight , on instinct, pressed his cheek against Lucius's chest, while Harry buried his face into the blond mans shoulder and neck, breathing in his sent, a shiver running through his spine at the Tom smelled of sandalwood and apple wood smoke, and Severus smelled of honey with milk, Lucius smelled of fire whiskey, black roses, and , all of his mates smelled of musk. Closing his eye's, he slumped, completely relaxed. That's when he remembered Tom.

"Where's Tom?" He asked. Both men blinked staring into Harry's deep emerald eye's, full of innocence, but they seemed to hypnotize anyone who would stare into them. Severus suddenly lunged, going into a sort of motherly persona, clinging onto Harry and holding him close, nuzzling his head and murmuring soothingly and nuzzling the top of his head. Harry blinked, confusion in his eye's as Severus continued to mother him. Lucius chuckled, causing Harry to pout cutely, earning a smile from the other two men. Carefully, Severus scooped Harry into his arms, tucking him against his chest. Lucius wrapped an arm around Severus's waist.

"Wait!" cried out. Turning, both men, and Harry, looked over to the medi witch. She was breathing heavily, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Albus is outside those doors! You can use my floo network! Just don't go through those doors!" She was hysterical, and they went quickly through, not noticing the sad smile on the medi witch's face. A bright green glow filled the room, and the medi witch hit the ground, her eyes wide and lifeless. An enraged scream was all the three wizards could hear before it was cut off.


	4. AN

Firstly. I would like to apologise for the lack of updates. I have been really busy, so I have not had time to do anything. Not to mention that my friend has been taking too long to write up the last chapter for my one story. And don't worry. My friend has allowed me to make a erotic one shot for the last bit of the story. But it's taking him WAY too long to write it up. The other stories will take me awhile, but they will come through. With 'love of a lifetime', I still need to be able to find out who will be able to fuck young is a poll up on the homepage, and I really need more to vote for this. So if you want either Severus, Lucius, or Tom to fuck Harry, I need to know. And really soon. I'm also in need of a Beta. So if anyone would like to become my Beta for any of my stories it would be much appreciated!

Alright!I'm sorry about the long wait but I now know who will sleep with Harry. It's Tom who will and So I'm working on it and the poll I put up will be gone! So I'm sorry it's taking so long but I've had major writers block.


End file.
